The Baby Piggy
Plot Peppa, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are going to see Cousin Chloe and their new baby cousin, Baby Alexander. Peppa and George try to play with Baby Alexander with their own respective toys (Mr. Dinosaur and a ball), but Mummy Pig explains that the baby is too little to play with the toys (as the baby can be seen crying). Peppa asks what the baby does instead of playing, in which Cousin Chloe says "it eats and it sleeps", the baby burps, in which Chloe responds "and it does that". Peppa asks if she can hold the baby, which Auntie Pig says yes, and tells her that she can hold Alexander. Peppa does not know yet who Alexander is and is puzzled for a moment until Auntie Pig tells her that the baby is called Alexander. Baby Alexander's face turns red when Peppa smells something in the air. Auntie Pig replies and says that maybe Alexander's nappy needs changing. Peppa is then disgusted, but Daddy Pig comes up to her and said "Peppa,when you were a baby you wore nappies". "Well, I've got my nappy on because I'm a big girl". Then Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, Uncle Pig and Auntie Pig laugh at Peppa. Chloe asks her mum if she could play with Peppa and George in the garden. her mum says yes. They then bounce the ball down the hill and go up another, as they stop when they reach a colourful shed. Peppa then asks if it's nice having a baby brother, to which Chloe says yes. Then Peppa says she wishes George was a baby piggy and Chloe gets out a pram from the shed. George disagrees with the idea. Then Peppa and Chloe successfully convince George to be a baby by (Peppa) promising him she will be nice to him forever and let him play with all her toys and (Chloe) saying that George can play with all her toys. George then gets in the pram and pretends to be a baby piggy. Then Candy Cat, Suzy Sheep, Rebecca Rabbit and Zoë Zebra come to play. Suzy asks why George is in the doll's pram. Then Peppa responds by saying that it isn't George, but a baby piggy. Their friends then ask if it is a boy or a girl. Chloe says he is a girl, but George does not want to be a girl, so Peppa agrees that he is a boy. Suzy Sheep then has some cookies and offers George one, but Peppa says that he can't eat cookies. George cries because he likes cookies. Chloe then says that he can have one cookie. George is then happy. Then the parents come with Baby Alexander, and everyone goes to him. George is then left alone. Mummy Pig comes to George and says that he will always be her baby piggy. George then plays with his dinosaur and Peppa, Chloe and their friends. Quote Mummy Pig: I think the baby is too little to play with Dinosaurs. Peppa: George, The baby doesn’t want to play with you, It was to play with Me. Mummy Pig: Peppa, The baby is much too little to play ball games. Peppa:" Well, (She looks at her nappy inside of her dress) I've got my nappy on because I'm a big girl". Category:Episodes